Most Unusual Love
by sesshoumaru's dream girl
Summary: YuYuXInu crossover. Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Hiei come to Kagome's school.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First fan fic hope you like. This is sort of a mix of YuYu and Inuyasha.

Chapter1- The end of the beginning

It has been 2 weeks since Naraku was defeated and Kagome only went to the feudal era on the weekends. She could sense something powerful coming, something stronger then Naraku but the aura is kind and friendly. She just has to figure out who it is.

"Class I would like to introduce to you our new students," Said the teacher.

He pointed to the doorway and three very handsome boys came in. One had long red hair and green eyes. He also had a kind look in his eyes. The second boy had black hair and looked to be about 4ft 9" he had a cold expression and didn't even try to smile. The third boy was…Sesshomaru! Unfortunately, all the empty seats were near Kagome. There was one behind her and one on her left side and on her right. The one named Hiei sat in back of her and Suichhi(sp?) sat on the left of her and Sesshomaru sat on her right. She was only greeted by Suchhi.

"Hello, my name is Suchhi, nice to meet you…Miss…"

"Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome."

She turned to Sesshoumaru and whispered in his ear so no one could hear her. However, there are some who have that ability.

"What the hell are you doing here you jackass. How can you pass through the well?"

"Shut up wench! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Don't call me that you ignorant, selfish, stuck up son of a bitch!"

"Miss Higurashi! We do not talk about other students like that stand out in the hall now," Yelled the teacher sounding very annoyed.

She took one last angry glance at Sesshomaru and left.

At Home-

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Welcome home how was your day?"

"Horrible!"

"What happened?"

"You remember that Sesshomaru guy I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Well he came to my school today and now he is a student."

"Is that really so bad?"

"Yes! Of course! He's not suppose to be able to pass through the well!"

"He isn't?"

"No! I better go tell Inuyasha."

"I'll be back in a few minutes I'm just going to go tell him about it."

"Alright dear, take your time."

In Fudeal era of Japan-

"Inuyasha get down from the tree right now so I can tell you something!"

"Noooooo! Don't you know what that means!"

"SIT!"

"Damn You!"

"Sit."

"What do you want?"

"Sesshomaru is at my school as a student."

"What the hell! That's impossible!"

"Apparently it is because he's there."

"I'm going to your school!"

"No! What will everyone think! It's a really bad idea!"

"I don't care!"

A/N: Ohhhh! Sort of a cliffy. I did my part so you do yours! REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like this. Don't forget to read and review.

Chapter 2- Secrets

"Kagome did you have to seal up the well?"

"Sota, of course I did if I didn't Inuyasha would come and wreak havoc everywhere until he kills his brother."

"But sis-"

"Drop it! Bye everyone I'm going to school now!"

"Hello again," Said Suchhi sounding very cheerful.

"Uhh...Hi"

Kuso! Why do I get this weird feeling when I'm around him? I shouldn't talk because I might say something wrong.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong everything is fine just fine!"

"Miss Higurashi since you are so talkative today with our new students you will be their lab partners," Said the science teacher.

"All three of them!" Asked Kagome distressed.

"Yes! Now I expect you should start working out times to meet each other."

This is horrible! I'll never live through it!

"Well why don't we get started," Said Suchhi hoping that this project will go well.

"Right," Said Kagome.

"Hunh," Was all they got from Hiei and Sesshomaru.

"How about we start at your house today?" Said Suchhi sounding unusually interested in going to Kagome's house.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Ummm…. Because my mom will not…like having other people over at such short notice."

"Oh, well then we can go to my house then."

"No. We should go to Sesshomaru's house."

"What? No."

"Yes. I want to see what your house looks like."

"No. Suchhi volunteered so we will go to his house."

"We should force others to go to their houses instead."

"Alright then we will go to your house."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I told you why now why don't you tell us why we can't go over your house."

"I don't need to give you a reason."

"Yes you do. What are you hiding? Is it the fact that you live 500 years in the past!"

"Wench! Shut up! And what about the fact that you travel through time and collect the jewel shards with that half breed!"

With that said everyone in the class heard it and Kagome ran away crying. She hated that name so much because Inuyasha always called her that and he never stopped and now Sesshomaru is saying it.

"You idiot! Do you think anyone wants to be called wench?" Said Suchhi with anger in his voice.

"Shut up!"

After that he left and left Suchhi to his thoughts. 'He shouldn't have done that, the bastard. Wait a minute what was this talk about traveling back in time? I wonder what he meant. Maybe that is why I have been sensing energy from her…miko energy.

That's all for today. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please and Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my readers. I know I take forever to update but I am getting better. I am adding a new twist to this story. I think I am going to go with pairings of Suichhi and Kagome and the new twist and Sesshoumaru. Trust me, it's gonna be interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

Chapter 3- The Twist

As Kagome ran out of the room a new girl arrived at the door way. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights, a curvy figure that any girl would kill to have, deep blue eyes, and milky white skin. She had 4 piercing on each ear starting at her ear lobe up to 4 spots but none were pierced in her cartilage. She had black dumb bells pierced on both ear though. She was wearing short black shorts that have a gold S on the back, sporty/punk sneakers, a silk blue tank top, and she had a black chocker on it with a crescent moon in the center and on the back of her right shoulder was a heart with thorns wrapped around it and two swords punctured in the heart. She smiled at the class and the teacher began to introduce her.

"Class, this is an exchange student from America. Her name is Anita Blake. Hiei, I will take you out of the group you were previously with and Suichhi, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Ms. Blake can be in that group."

"Fine by me; I don't care." Said Hiei; looking completely bored.

"Say, where is Kagome?" The teacher asked clueless. He had no idea of what happened in the earlier brawl.

"Sesshoumaru called her a wench and she ran out crying." Said Suichhi; looking at Sesshoumaru in disgust.

Anita walked up to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and gave him and angry look. Then she slapped him so hard that she left a hand print mark.

"What the hell is wrong with you men! Honestly! Do you think we enjoy being treated horribly! During this project, Sesshoumaru, I am going to make you miserable! You should never treat a woman the way you did." Anita spat out at him in anger and disgust.

"Why should you care? You don't even know her."

"It doesn't matter. I care about everyone, especially people that are treated badly."

Just then Kagome walked back in the room. Kagome was in awe at the red handprint still embellished on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Hi, you must be Kagome. My name is Anita and I will be working with you during this project instead of Hiei."

"Oh…umm hi…"

"Oh and don't worry about lord fluffy over there calling you names anymore. I'll kick his ass for ya."

"Wh-Why would you do that?"

"Because I've experienced too many situations like that and I am tired of men thinking that they are superior. I believe in no superiority or inferiority. I think both of them are wrong."

"Wow. I am so glad I have someone besides these jerks to help with the project."

"Ok, students. Quiet down now."

'Hmm, this girl is strange to me. She shows no fear and stood up for someone she didn't even meet. And she even dared to threaten me! HAH! I will put her in her place soon enough.' Sesshoumaru thought as a smirk was graced upon his lips.

'Interesting; very interesting indeed. I like this girl very much. I believe this project shall be fun.' Suichhi thought.

Suichhi whispered to Kagome about whose house they will meet at tonight and Kagome turned to Anita who now occupied Hiei's seat as Hiei sat on the other side of the room.

"Hey, could we possibly meet at your house tonight to meet about our group project?"

"Oh yea sure, my parent's are gone and so is my brother so we will have the house to our selves tonight."

"I thought you were an exchange student though."

"Yeah well, my mom owns this big company and she bought a house here because sometimes she has to stay here in Japan for a couple of months and I come here during vacations and summers to get away from everything."

"Oh. Wow."

-Later that night; at Anita's house-

Anita's house was very big and secluded from everyone else. Anita drove everyone to her house. It was a Friday evening around 4 PM. The house was very modern and it had expensive taste.

"Well this is it. My room has a table that we can all sit around and discuss times and places and what we will be doing."

Just then a door opens up and a man steps out; in nothing but his black silk boxers. He looks to be about 6' 2" and has blue eyes and blonde hair. He has a very muscular physic as well.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Anita spat at the half naked man in front of them.

"Anthony sent me. He told me that you needed protection in Japan." The man casually said.

"I'm going to kill him! Why doesn't anyone think I can take care of myself?!"

"Relax baby, I'm only going to be here for a while."

"Don't call me that."

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Suichhi. We are all working on a science project together."

"I see. Nice to meet you all, my name is Reed"

"Nice to meet you too" They all said in unison.

"So who is Anthony?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh he's—"Anita was cut off by Reed.

"He is the top mobster of New York. He protects Anita like a porcelain doll. He doesn't approve of much of her antics at all and he is also best friends with the Master Vamp of the city that also cares for her deeply. Naturally, they could not come here and leave their duties so I was sent as her body guard."

"Vamp?" Asked Kagome

"Reed" Anita threatened.

"Vampire. We are among different powers in which you so come by."

Everyone in the room was completely silent. Then Sesshoumaru suddenly transformed into his demon-humanoid form.

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What will happen next? Please Review and tell me how you liked the new twist. I might change it if anyone doesn't like it. I can still re-configure the story.


End file.
